Beginning: Maria's Tale
by MarkCohenLuver
Summary: This is the story of how my POTC OC came to be in our favorite captian's care. Told in her piont of view, rated T to be safe in case it progesses to be a story instead of a one-shot. Reviews are nice but keep the time period in mind please, thank you.


This is the story of how character, Maria Sparrow, came to be Jack's care. Really random story told in Maria's POV, I also had no idea how to start this little series of mine so here ya go.

I don't own POTC so no one sue me 'k?

!!

It was suppose to be a normal day.

I know you probably don't want to hear or even care about how I came to be in Cap. Jack Sparrow's care, but I think it be necessary to tell ye. This is the story of the attack on my family, my birth family. A powerful family at that. My family and I, Maria Sparrow formally known as Maria Day were on our way back to England from France, bringin' what we had traded for, I forget what it was. I was only seven at the time, to young to had to have to go through what I did. My father, Michael Day Sr. was at the helm keeping her running strait and true, my mother Caroline Day was in our cabin doing who knows what, and me brother, Michael Day Jr., only seventeen, was somewhere working with the rest of the crew.

" Bring out full canvas gents! Michael! Keep Maria away from the railing!" My father called catching my attention, next thing I knew I was being flipped over Michael's bloody shoulder!

"Mikey! I can't see the sea!" I whined, beating on his back to get let down. My brother was bloody tall and at that time I was terrified of heights.

"Sorry Mar'. Father's orders." He laughed, carrying me below deck and set me on one of the crew's hammocks. Everyone called me "Mar'" by the way. And here I thought I would never miss it.

"C'mon Mikey!" I whined again. " I just wanted to see the sea!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest pouting. All this did was make him laugh harder. God my brother was a handsome man when he laughed, he looked just like Daddy. Tall with dark brown hair but bright green eyes like Mama.

"C'mon Mar'!" He mimicked making me smile a little. " You know your not supposed to be near the railing unless Mother or Father or I are with you. Right?" He asked, brushing my louse brownish red hair from my eyes.

"Right…" I sighed, giving up. I swear my soul I loved him to death but he could be so annoying.

"Right so do us al-"

And that's when it started. Me brother's words were cut off by cannon fire and a sudden shift in our ship.

"What was that?!" I cried as more cannon fire came and my brother tensed up. That's when I really got nervous. If my brother tenses up like that it meant trouble.

"Stay here." He ordered standing.

"But Michael-"

"Please Maria. Stay here, I'll be back." He said quickly, kissing the top of my head.

" I love you Maria. Know that." I was too surprised to reply, I just watched as he ran back up on deck, unknowing to the fact that, that would be the last time I'll ever see him again.

I sat there for what felt like hours. The cannon fire frightened me more than ever. I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped off the hammock and ran for the stairs. I was half the way up when my father burst through.

"Maria!" He cried, embracing me tightly. He looked like death, his clothes were torn, covered in blood, and looked like he had just run a mile.

"Daddy! What happened?! Where's Mama and Mikey?" I cried, my seven-year-old mind filling with every possible reason for their absence.

"Their gone Maria. We have to abandon ship, we were attacked." He replied, you could hear the tears in his voice but not a single one fell. He picked me up and carried me on deck. I didn't believe me eyes, everywhere around me were the crew, who just a few minutes ago were alive, but I couldn't see Mama or Mikey. Before I could ask Daddy had pulled us into the long boat and started lowering it. I never saw that ship again.

For three days we sailed aimlessly, Daddy kept getting worse and worse, bleeding more and more, at night I would hear him say to hisself "I have to hold on…. I can't die yet…". It scared me to hear that from him, it wasn't like him to be weak, but I didn't show it for him. I continued to ask Daddy about what had happened but he would never give me a strait answer, just told me that we were attacked by another ship. Right when I thought that we would never going to see anyone again we came across a magnificent ship but I couldn't see it's colors.

" Daddy? Whose ship is that?" I asked, sitting up in our small boat. He didn't answer for a while, not until we were in the shadow of the ship. "Pirates…Jack Sparrow…"

He suddenly sat up, cringing from the sudden movement, and called up to the crew.

"Oi! Who goes there?" A filthy man called over the railing as Daddy collapsed again. "Help us! Please!" I cried up at him, rushing to Daddy's side. He was cringing from what he did and moaning.

"Cap'n! Man overboard!"

"Jack Sparrow…" Daddy weakly said again. I wished he wouldn't talk, he didn't any energy for that.

"Oi! What's going on? Michael Day! Is that ye?" A man called from the ship. " Haul that dingy up here!"

"Jack… Thank God..."

Two men climbed down the ladder attached to the ship and attached some rope to the "dingy" as the Cap'n called it, and the crew hauled it up. I clung to Daddy as we were lifted up, the crew frightened me. That's when I figured out why Daddy had said "pirates". These people were pirates!

"Michael. Oi ye in there? Who's the girl?" The Cap'n asked leaning over to us.

"Jack… You haven't changed…" Daddy chuckled sitting up a little with what was left of his energy.

"Michael are ye all right? You look like death." Jack commented looking us over. Daddy looked worse than me though, the only thing wrong with me was Daddy's blood on the front of my dress.

"I am dying Jack… I need your help…" Daddy coughed making him cringe again.

"What kind of help mate?" Jack asked, eyeing him again.

"You still own me a favor Jack…. I need you to take care of my daughter…." He coughed again, this time blood came up.

"WHAT!?" I cried making the crew jump. I couldn't believe that my father was leaving me with pirates.

"Uh… I don't know mate, I've never taken care of a child before..."

" You owe me Jack remember? Please, as my final request, take Maria with you." He said weakly picking me up and made to literally hand me to Jack. "Treat her as your own, she's _your_ daughter now." I kicked with all my might. I would rather have been dead than be in the care of a pirate.

"Daddy! No! He's a pirate!" I protested. Tears were flooding from my eyes like rain. I couldn't see anything but I heard Daddy sigh and felt him pull me back into the long boat and pull me into an embrace.

"Maria, listen to me. I have no other choice, you have to go with him. Don't worry, he's a good man. You are no longer Maria Day, if anyone asks you are now Maria Sparrow." He hugged me tighter then ever and I returned the embrace not wanting to let go. "Remember it's Sparrow now, if you keep Day it'll bring you nothing but trouble. Be a good girl now, can you do that for me?"

I nodded, burying my head in his shoulder, and cried like you wouldn't believe. It didn't last for long though, soon enough I was being pulled away from Daddy and was placed in Jack's arms.

" 'Ello Maria. May I ask how old are ye?" He asked quietly smiling at me, his gold tooth glinted in the light.

"Seven." I answered just as quietly. I averted my gaze from his kohl-lined eyes back to Daddy, begging with my eyes for him to reconsider. Nay, that wasn't going to happen.

"Thank you Jack. Take good care of her. Be good for him Maria." He laid his head on the seat of the boat and a content smile spread across his face. Tears flooded my eyes again as he died. What was really bad though is that I knew that he was dead.

"Good Bye mate." Jack said taking off his tricorn hat and signaled for them to lower the dingy back down to the sea.

"Ms. Annabelle!" He called placing his hat back on his head. A woman with short black hair held back by a dark blue bandana and deep brown eyes stepped forward. "Aye Cap'n?"

"Take Maria and see if you could find sometin' for her to wear." He requested and she nodded. He placed me on me feet in front of her and she gently took me hand.

" C'mon lass, let's go see what we got alright?" She asked, smiling down at me. I relaxed a little but the tears didn't stop flowing. I nodded and followed as she led me below deck.

I didn't know it then but when Daddy left me with my "new family" six years ago I'll bet you me soul he didn't know what he was getting me into, _I_ didn't know what I was getting into. And even now I know that things are going to become a lot more interesting, especially now that we have found this William Turner.

Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review please!

gothchick666


End file.
